Odd Girl Out
by JesseLou
Summary: When Snape's children, Yes, children, come to Hogwarts at the beginning of the Trio's 6th year, a lot happens. There's love, anger, hatred, sympathy and a father's love to a daughter he cannot see. What will happen? Read and find out
1. The Sorting

_A/n: _

_Hola! I'm back from my long-term Hiatus. As school is over for me, I have a lot of free time on my hands until September, when I start 6__th__ form. To celebrate this, I am going to start a whole lot of stories, this one being my main one. _

_Happy Reading!_

_- - - _

_Plot: It's 6__th__ year for Harry and friends. Changes have been made over the summer, including three new students, who will be required to be sorted with the first years at the Sorting Ceremony. What everyone, minus Dumbledore and a few teachers and the three students, didn't know was that these students were Severus Snape's children. Aliana (pronounced Ah-lee-ah-na) and Michael (Pronounced Meek-aisle) are twins, and in 6__th__ year, whilst Alexander is in 7__th__ year. Aliana is the only Snape that is sorted into a house other than Slytherin. How would everyone take it? Mainly Snape, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco.... Read on to find out =]_

_- - - _

"I'm telling you, something's different this year," Ron Weasley said as he sat beside Harry Potter when he and the rest of the school of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat in the Great Hall at one of the four long tables that separated each House from each other, "I don't know what. But there is,"

"Maybe you're right," Harry said, shrugging his right shoulder lazily, looking at his best friend, "Maybe something is different this year. But we won't know what it is until we... experience it?" he turned to Hermione Granger when she let out a laugh, "Why are you laughing?"

"Oh come on! You honestly don't believe that Ronald could predict whether or not something's different or not when we haven't even started school yet, technically." Ron gave Hermione an offended look. "Honestly, you're probably just hungry, no matter how much you ate on the train, and that's where the hunch is coming from,"

"I'll have you know that I didn't eat a lot on the train," Ron said, clearly offended at Hermione's accusations

"No... 3 boxes of Berty Botts Every Flavour Beans, 4 pumpkin pasties and 7 liquorice wands _aren't_ a lot," Hermione said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at him

"It's not!" Ron's voice was so loud, he could have been shouting. But, thankfully, the noise in the Great Hall muffled his loud words, "It's not," he repeated, a lot quieter

"Sure it isn't, mate," Harry laughed, before they all turned to the front when Professor Dumbledore stood and called for their attention. It took a few minutes for the student population to quieten down, but when it did, Dumbledore turned to Professor McGonagall, giving her a nod of the head,before she stood up and walked out of the hall, only to return a few seconds later with a large group of small first years following her.

"This will take a while," Ron muttered to Harry when he saw the many first years. Harry chuckled, before he quickly put on a straight face when Hermione looked at him, "What? It will!"

"McKenzie Allens," McGonagall called, starting the sorting. A small, brown haired boy tentatively walked up to the stool, sitting on it when the Sorting Hat was picked up, and stared out to his fellow students when it was placed on his head. Seconds later, the hat called out, rather happily 'Hufflepuff'. The table on the far left burst out into cheers, and McKenzie quickly ran up to the table, sitting beside a second year who smiled at him and shook his hand.

Many names were called, most of the students being sorted into Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, but not many were sorted into Slytherin. When there were only three people left, the whole school was confused. Normally, the students were sorted equally between the houses, but Slytherin was down by 5 people, and Gryffindor was down by 1. It was odd.

"Andrew Zabini," McGonagall called. A boy that looked awfully similar to his cousin, Blaise Zabini, walked up to the stool with an aura of superiority and sat down. The Sorting hat was barely on his head when it yelled out the House everyone knew he would be in; Slytherin.

"Damien Mallers," A blonde boy walked up to the stool, his aura not holding as much superiority as Andrew, but like his friend, the hat was barely on his head before it called out Slytherin. One person was left to sort and the whole school was even more confused.

"Are we like... missing a few first years or something?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione, hearing the final student being sorted into Slytherin

"I don't know. Maybe there weren't that many in the first place," Hermione said, before the three of them turned to the front of the hall in shock when McGonagall named the next person to be sorted

"Aliana Snape." A pin could have dropped and everyone would have heard it from the silence in the room. No-one expected someone to have that surname, apart from their Potions Master, Severus Snape, "Aliana Snape," the name was called again. McGonagall turned to face Snape, a confused and aggravated look on her face. Snape merely shrugged at her, not knowing where Aliana was, "Aliana Snape,"

"Coming through!" Everyone turned to the closed oak doors when they heard running and shouting, "Don't touch me, Meek!" A girl shrieked, before the doors opened and a girl ran through them, running down the path between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. A boy followed her, a grin on his face, "Meek, I swear to Merlin, if you touch me, I'm so going to..." she was cut off when she shrieked as the boy, presumably called Meek, grabbed her arm, "Dad! Get him off me!" she called through laughs as Meek began to tickle her.

Snape sank in his chair slowly, hiding his face in his hands out of pure embarrassment. Dumbledore turned to Snape with a purely amused look on his face, before he watched the two teenagers. The boy had the darkest hair someone could ever have. It was a medium length, coming to around his chin in layers, with a sort-of fringe covering one of his startling blue eyes. The girl looked a lot like him, minus that fact that she had honey brown hair, but her eyes were the same startling blue. A second boy entered, a lot taller than Meek, and a lot more handsome, even though they looked almost like twins. He didn't flinch at Aliana's shrieks, like everyone else in the hall. In fact, he was rather amused by it.

"Alex, help me," Aliana begged through shrieks, "I promise I won't do anything to you guys again," Meek looked at the boy, who Aliana called Alex, questionably. When Alex gave him a short nod, Meek let go of Aliana, watching her crumple to the floor, trying to regain her breath, "I hate you two,"

"We love you, too," Meek and Alex grinned at Aliana, high-fiving each other.

"If you three are quite finished, I shall continue," McGonagall said, giving the three a small glare, "Aliana Snape,"

"Oh, that's me," Aliana said, looking up. She looked at McGonagall, who gave her a pointed look, "Oh, you want me on the stool? Sorry, I don't do stools," she turned towards Snape when he gave her a glare, "I mean... sure, whatever," she said, before she stood up and sat down on the obviously too small stool for her. The hat was placed on her head and she looked up at it through her long eyelashes.

"_My, you are an interesting one_," The Sorting Hat spoke, but only Aliana could hear it, "_You possess all the qualities for all four houses; you are loyal, smart, cunning and brave_," Aliana grinned, "_For the first time, I am stumped on where to put you_," Aliana's grin quickly disappeared, "_I know just the house now... GRYFFINDOR_!" the Sorting Hat's last word was shouted, so the whole school could hear

"WHAT?!" Meek, Alex and Snape shouted together. The whole school were shocked. A Snape was sorted into Gryffindor, instead of Slytherin. Aliana watched the hat being removed from her head, but she didn't move anywhere. She was literally in shock.

"No way," Ron muttered, clearly shocked like the rest of the school, "No way... Snape has a daughter?"

"Who is a Gryffindor," Harry said, sighing heavily, "Well, now I know why you think something's different this year." Ron and Hermione looked at Harry. "What? It's true,"

Aliana swallowed hard, turning to look at her father with tears in her eyes. She could see the anger and hurt in his eyes. He rarely looked at her like that. She was always 'Daddy's little girl'... but now, she didn't think she was any more. Slowly, she stood up and walked over to the table that was slowly clapping, confused at whether they should clap or not, and sat down. She looked at Meek and Alex, waiting to hear their destiny.

"Michael Snape," McGonagall called, causing Michael to look up

"It's Meek-Aisle, actually," Michael said, walking up to the stool and sat down. He looked rather bored, not showing his confusion at his sister being put in a different house other than Slytherin. After a few seconds of the hat being on his head, it called out 'Slytherin'. He gave Aliana an apologetic look, before he went over to the table that was cheering. He walked to the end and sat down beside Draco Malfoy, one of his best friends.

"Alexander Snape," McGonagall called. Alexander walked up to the stool, his hands shoved in his pockets. He stood, rather than sat down, and was sorted into Slytherin before the hat made it on his head. Instead of walking over to the still-cheering table, he walked over to Aliana and hugged her, kissing her forehead, before he went over and sat beside Michael.


	2. A family chat

_Aliana's P.O.V_

- - -

I didn't understand it. Sure, my father is the Potions Master and the Head of Slytherin, but does everyone _have_ to act so immature at me being sorted into Gryffindor? They don't even know me, yet the pathetic first years are edging further and further away from me during dinner. It was really childish. I was quiet throughout dinner, hearing people introducing themselves to each other and hearing some people talk about me and my brothers. I mentally rolled my eyes. They may be Gryffindors, but honestly! If they wanted to talk about me without me knowing, they should make sure I'm not sitting right beside them.

Dinner drifted on slower than it could have ever gone. I hardly ate anything on my plate. I might have eaten a few carrots and a few pieces of chicken, but that was it. I wasn't really hungry after the events that happened. I daren't look up from my plate, in fear that my father was glaring at me (for a reason I do not know why. It isn't my fault I'm in Gryffindor. It's that blasted hat's fault) or to see my brothers giving me sympathetic looks. Well, they all can take their looks and go to hell. I don't need sympathy. I was quite happy being taught at Beaubatons, where no-one knew my father, but no. Dumbledore _had _to suggest us coming here for a "better education".

When we were all dismissed to go to bed, I heard everyone move to leave the hall. My eyes were still on the spot where my plate used to be. I didn't move an inch for 5 minutes or so. I could hear 4 different pairs of feet approach me. I recognised them immediately, being my brothers, my father's and Draco's footsteps. I slowly looked up to see Draco and Dad sitting opposite me. I could feel Michael and Alex sit either side of me. Michael's arm went around my waist as I rested my head on Alex's shoulder.

We were all sat in silence for a while. Even though me and Draco weren't the best of friends, I could feel his sympathy for me radiating from his facial expression. I had known him from the young age of 2 months old, and we've been friends since. Yes, that means I am older than him, which I don't let him forget. He's been more of Michael's best friend more than mine, but I don't really care. I've always had Alex with me. He has to be my favourite brother, even if me and Michael are twins.

"This silence is freaking me out." I finally said. It was freaking me out. I hadn't been in this much silence with them since I heard I was coming here when I came back from Beaubatons. Even then, we didn't speak for 5 minutes.

"What do you want us to say?" Dad asked softly, looking at me with a sad expression on his face. "'Congratulations for making it to Gryffindor'? You know we can't say that, love." I sighed, closing my eyes.

"You could at least try and be happy that I'm still alive. At least you'll see me every day." I said, opening my eyes, looking at my father. My eyes flickered to Draco, before they flickered back to dad. "You have to be mean to me, don't you?" I asked them. I heard them sigh and saw them exchange glances.

"It'll keep up the appearance that Slytherins do not like Gryffindors." Draco said, sounding like he did not wish to be horrid to me. "If we did not have this House Rivalry, I would act how I would act around you."

"What? Running after me and trying to tickle me with Meek?" I asked with a small smile. Smiles also appeared on my boys' faces, remembering the good times we had before this House business happened. I sniffed a little, trying desperately to not cry in front of them about something silly like this.

"Don't cry." Michael begged, giving me a soft squeeze. I squealed a little when he squeezed my ticklish spots. "Sorry. But please don't cry. We hate seeing you cry, Ali." I could feel Alex nodding his head in agreement, which caused me to sniff even more. I hated crying. I hated showing my emotions. I was brought up to believe that if no-one knew something was wrong, they wouldn't take pity on me.

"I won't cry." I muttered, even though we all knew that I would. Damn these female hormones. I felt one of the tears roll down my cheek, and before I knew it, I was crying my heart out on Alex's shoulder. I hoped he wouldn't mind. After all, I was ruining his new robes with my tears, mascara, eye-liner and foundation. He'd probably make me wash them by hand at the weekend.

"Honey, just cry it out. We won't think any less of you." Alex's quiet, comforting words made me cry even more. I didn't deserve to have him, Michael, Draco or dad with me. They were too perfect for me to have as a family, even though Draco technically wasn't part of my family. Alex's arm was wrapped around my shoulder, giving me an awkward hug, whilst Michael rested his head on my shoulder so the three of us were in this big, awkward side-hug

"I'd best go up to the Common Room and get some sleep." I managed to say when my crying slowly stopped. I sat up, making sure my brothers didn't remove their arms from around me and wiped my eyes, sighing angrily when I saw that my make-up had run. "But not before I sort myself out." Draco and dad laughed loudly, whilst Michael and Alex rolled their eyes. "Hey, if I want to be presentable, I have to look good."

"You look fine," Michael said with a small smile. I sighed again. "Let us walk you back to the Common Room."

"Do you even know where it is? Or what the password is?" I asked, looking at them, before I looked at dad. He gave me an exasperated look, before he stood up

"Come on. Let's all walk her back, then go to the Common Room and get some sleep ourselves." I smiled as I stood up with Michael, Alex, Draco and dad. Whilst we walked to my Common Room, we joked about many different random things like old times. I was glad that nothing would change outside of class. It was only being in class that I was worried about.


	3. A talk to remember

_Aliana's P.O.V_

- - -

When I entered the Gryffindor Common Room, the loud chatter and laughter coming from my fellow House mates quickly subsided within seconds. I stared around the room, taking in all the portraits, book cases, chess tables, the notice board, the couches around the fire and, most importantly, my House mates. I stood in the door way rather awkwardly, watching everyone gawk at me. I had to roll my eyes. It was like they hadn't seen a girl before.

After about 5 minutes of standing in silence, I rolled my eyes again, before I headed towards the stairs. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone nudge a girl with curly brown hair, that looked almost frizzy. She gave the person a reluctant look, before she stood up and walked over to me. It seemed like she didn't want to do what that person asked her to do. I turned to her, crossing my arms over my chest and stared at her until she managed to say something.

"I... welcome to Gryffindor, I guess." I raised my left eyebrow curiously, almost imitating my father's curious look, still staring at her. "I'm Hermione Granger.... 6th year prefect." She held out a hand for me to shake. I stared at it curiously, before I slowly reached out and shook my pale hand with hers.

"Aliana Snape. But I'm guessing you already knew that." I managed to say this in my best polite voice, not wanting to upset what could be my only friend in this House. '_Hermione Granger_'. I had heard that name before, and I tried to figure out where. My dad mentioned someone he called 'Granger' when he was marking some essays during the summer. Hermione must be who he was talking about. I still noticed eyes on me and looked around the room. Wow, they were so annoying! "What? Haven't seen a girl before?" I asked them, speaking my mind with an annoyed tone in my voice. Some of them looked away out of embarrassment. I had to smirk a little at how scared some of them looked.

"You didn't have to be rude." Hermione said, causing me to look back at her. I raised my left eyebrow again, this time out of amusement

"Oh. So if they continuously gawked at you, too scared to say something to me, in fear that my father would give them a detention, would you say that or ignore it?" I asked her. She sighed, knowing that I had a point. "Good, so, if you don't mind. I've had a _really_ long day, so I would like to get some sleep." Hermione stepped out of the way from the stairs. She gave me instructions on how to get to our shared dorm. "Goodnight, Hermione." I said, looking back at her, before I walked up the stairs.

"Well. At least she isn't a permanently grumpy git like her father." I heard someone say, before the chattering started again. I shook my head as I walked through a door, hoping that I would get a good night's sleep.

- - -

_Michael's P.O.V_

- - -

"They've killed her. I swear they have. They've killed her and I won't ever see her again." I looked around the room worriedly when I couldn't see any sign of Aliana at any table. Draco rolled his eyes at the panicked tone in my voice as I sat beside him at the Slytherin table for breakfast. Normally, Aliana would be up early and down eating breakfast before any of us, even dad on some days, but there was no sign of her. "She's definitely dead."

"Michael." I turned to look at Draco when he sighed in frustration. "There is nothing wrong with your sister. Those Gryffindorks aren't brave enough to kill, or even harm, your sister. Mainly because they are so scared of your father and Alex. Heck, even I'm scared of them and I've known them all my life." I sighed quietly. Draco had a valid point, and I really hated it when he had valid points. It makes me even stupider than I am. "Just calm down and eat something. We have Potions first, which will be quite eventful. Mainly because Potter and Weasley are in our class and they are both as brain dead as a troll."

Draco had explained to me who everyone in our year and the years above and below were. Well, he told me all he knew, which was the whole of the Slytherin House, some 6th year and 5th year Gryffindors and the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Quidditch team. He explained more of the 'Gryffindor trio' and the Weasleys more than any other Gryffindors, and I was worried that Aliana would be friends with them.

"Alex! Have you seen Ali?" I asked as soon as Alex sat opposite me. He gave me a very tired look and poured himself a drink, before he answered me. Even then, he didn't give me the answer that I wanted.

"No. I just woke up and I just sat down. If I wanted to look for Ali, I would have been up earlier. But no, my fellow Slytherins decided to party all last night." I saw him turn to glare at some equally tired 7th years, who gave him a nervous smile in return. "I swear, if they don't stop making noise when everyone's trying to sleep, I'll hurt them before dad does." I chuckled. Alex was _so_ cranky when he was tired.

"I think I see her." Draco said, a disbelieving tone in his voice. I looked over in the direction he was looking in and saw Aliana walking into the hall, laughing with a brunette girl. Their arms were linked and Aliana's hair was different. It was darker, definitely darker. And it wasn't straight like it usually was. It had a soft curl to it. I had to admit, her hair looked nice, but it was too... girlie for her. And she was laughing, which was not like her if she hadn't even known the brunette for at least a few months.

"Oh holy Merlin." Alex muttered, staring at our sister. I looked at him, before I looked back at Aliana, seeing how short her school skirt was. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. The skirt was at least 2, maybe 3 inches above her knee. And she had long white socks that went over her knee by a few centimetres and she had some converses on. Well, that was typical Aliana. I rubbed my eyes, not sure at what I was seeing. That definitely wasn't my twin that I was looking at.

I suddenly froze. What would dad think? He'd have a cow! No, he'd have the whole _herd_! He'd freak so badly, he'd probably ground Aliana when we go home for Christmas and Summer. Slowly, I turned my head to face the front of the Hall, where the teachers sat. Dad wasn't there. I let out the breath I didn't realise I was holding.

Well, either way, dad would see her and he will freak out. Ha ha! I _so _do not want to be Aliana today! For once, I might not even be in trouble with him! I've probably spoken too soon, though. . .


	4. Tears and Detentions

_Aliana's POV_

"Right, and last night, Michael was nearly crying his eyes out when Dad said that he couldn't give him special treatment." I laughed with Hermione when we sat at the Gryffindor Table for breakfast. The two of us hardly slept last night, mainly because we were up all night talking and getting to know each other. "Honestly, he was biting his lip, blinking madly and sniffling like an idiot,"

"That is bad," Hermione laughed, picking up a goblet of pumpkin juice and began drinking from it. I put a few pieces of toast on my plate and began eating them. Slowly, I looked up, feeling eyes on me, and looked at my left, then at my right. I looked ahead, before I slowly turned around to see a black cloth standing behind me. Slowly, I looked up and smiled nervously when I saw daddy standing there, his face red and glaring down at me

"Hi, daddy. . ." I swallowed heavily, hoping that I didn't sound as nervous as I most probably looked. Slowly, dad crossed his arms over his chest and continued to stare down at me, not saying anything. That's when it hurt most; when he gave me the look and didn't speak. It also made me more nervous. "I hope you slept well. . . toast?" I asked, holding up my plate with only one piece of toast on it. I could hear a growl rip from the back of his throat, and I knew I was in trouble.

Tilting to the left, I could see Alex, Michael and Draco staring at me, as well as the rest of the school. My brother's faces were red, and Draco's was green. He hadn't looked right recently. And it worried me. I looked back up at dad, "Just say something!"

"What. . . are you wearing?" Daddy managed to say, his voice low, angry, hurt, confused. I swallowed again. Crumbs.

"Well, naturally, I'm wearing clothes. You didn't expect me to come nude, did you?" I asked, trying to make a joke out of the situation, but Dad wasn't laughing. He wasn't even smiling. I swallowed again, "Lavender helped me get ready this morning. . . I was running a little late. . ."

"Brown?" I noticed Lavender look up at my father when her surname was called, "Why is my daughter dressed like this?"

"It's the fashion, sir," Lavender said quietly, looking away as he turned to glare at her. "Sorry,"

"One week's detention," Dad growled, before he turned back to me when I began to protest

"But, dad, that's hardly fair," I said, looking at him. He stared down at me. "She's only trying to help me fit in here. Would you rather that I'm a social outcast? Would you rather that I have no friends because they're scared you would give them a detention for befriending me?" I looked away for a second, before I looked back at him, "If you give my friends detentions just for helping me, then I hate you." I knew that something would stir within him. The last thing he would ever want was for me to hate him. And he hated that I used it against him in an argument. I could see the gears turn in his head as he continued to stare down at me. After what seemed like years, but was 2 minutes in reality, Daddy looked away from me

"Fine. No detention, Brown. But don't think that I won't be harsh in class to you," He said, giving her a cold stare, before he walked up to the Staff table and sat down, not looking at anyone when he did so. I sighed heavily, before I turned around again and looked down at my plate. I could sense everyone's eye on me, but I didn't meet anyone's gaze.

- - -

_Alex's POV_

I stared at Ali sympathetically. She had always been Dad's favourite, from the moment she was born. He rarely fought with her, and now he was mad at her. For trying to fit in. It was pretty pathetic. Although, I nearly went over to her and asked her what she was wearing myself. The skirt was far too short, but, she did look nice. I sighed, turning around so my back was to Ali and looked at Draco, who was sat opposite me. "You don't look right,"

"I'm fine." He said through gritted teeth, now staring down at his plate of toast, his fists clenched together either side of it. Since he had to see the Dark Lord during the summer, he had been different. I could tell that Aliana could sense the difference and I knew it scared her. I know that Draco and Aliana weren't close, but she was still scared for him in any bad situation he was in; no matter how small or easy to get out of it was.

"If you're sure." I sighed heavily, picking up my goblet of pumpkin juice. I brought it to my lips, about to drink from it, before it was taken from my hands. I looked do my left and saw Ali sitting beside me, my drink in her hands. She was close to crying. I could tell, even if she wasn't showing it.

"He hates me," Ali's voice was choked and cracked, as if forcing down that lump you get in your throat when you're upset. "He won't talk to me. He hates me. He'll ignore me. He'll think I don't exist." I quickly wrapped my arms around Ali awkwardly, as we were sat side-by-side. I lifted her up lightly and pulled her over so she was sat on my lap. Her head was buried in my chest, her hands were clenched on the front of my robes and she began crying.

"He doesn't hate you," I whispered in her ear, stroking her hair gently, something she loved every time she was upset. It seemed to calm her down, but she was still crying, just not as hysterically as before. "He's just being a good dad. He's worried for you, and doesn't want all those boys drooling over you." I heard her mutter something that sounded like "I'm too hideous to be drooled over" or something along those lines and I had to roll my eyes. She didn't see herself as other people see her. I looked at Michael and Draco over Ali's head and saw that they had no idea what to do. Typical. Every time Aliana was upset, I am always the one that has to cheer her up. Maybe that's why I'm her favourite brother. . .

"Maybe you should drink something." I heard Michael say. He and I both knew that he had no idea what he was doing. "Or go to class. . . Dad's not the potion's master this year. . . so you can calm down in potions." I felt Aliana slowly look up

"Dad's not potions master?" Ali's voice must have hurt from all the crying she was doing, "But... why? He's brilliant at it,"

"He's always wanted the Defence Against The Dark Arts position, you know that. . ." Draco said, finally speaking. He didn't sound angry or upset at anyone. "I guess Dumbledore's finally given him what he wants; his family and his dream job." Ali, Michael and I all sighed together

"Yeah. . . well, I'd best go sort this mess out and then get to class," Aliana said, sliding off my lap and into the seat beside me. She picked up my drink and drank it, before she stood up again, "Later guys." She leaned over the table to give Michael and Draco a kiss on the cheek. She then kissed my cheek and left the Great Hall, presumably to find the bathroom to sort out her appearance.

"You like her." I looked away from the large oak doors to look at Michael when he spoke to Draco. "Don't deny it. You've liked her for ages."

"I have no idea what you're on about," Draco said, standing up and walking out of the hall. I looked at Michael and gave him a 'what was that about' look. He shook his head, before he followed our friend. Well, great. Draco might like Aliana. That's one more boy we have to fight off her.


End file.
